


for as long as we are

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Its platinum loops shrink to a wedding ring,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>if you like.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>OR:</b> Rei has a realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for as long as we are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Reigisa Week #2, Day 7. Prompt = BDSM/Safe word OR Marriage.  
> So obviously I chose marriage.  
> Inspired by [these](http://purple-emperor.tumblr.com/post/101810470258/nagisa-kun-is-very-cute) [developments](http://purple-emperor.tumblr.com/post/101811472388/rei-you-are-being-super-gay-and-its-super-cute) on [this blog](http://purple-emperor.tumblr.com). Title and quotes come from 'Valentine' by Carol Ann Duffy.  
> In other news, I can't believe the second reigisa week is already over! I've had an awesome week, and it's been really cool seeing what everyone has made for each day!

Rei's eyes shoot open and he stops breathing, frozen completely by the realisation that has just hit him. "Oh."

He and Nagisa are lying together on his bed, Nagisa cuddling into his chest, breathing smoothly, almost asleep. Rei had been in a similar state, but then he started thinking, and his brain continued at a hundred miles a minute, and now he understands.

Nagisa looks up, blurry-eyed. "Rei-chan?" he slurs.

Rei looks down at his boyfriend, half-asleep and obviously not happy at being awoken, but equally concerned for the sudden reaction from Rei. He looks into those burgundy eyes, and cannot help but think...

Nagisa shifts into a sitting position. Rei is in a daze, not responding to the movement. "Rei-chan," Nagisa repeats, waving a hand in front of Rei's eyes. Rei looks up, eyebrows furrowed. Nagisa frowns. "You're acting weird."

"Oh," Rei breathes, looking down at the bed covers. His eyes then travel to his white-painted ceiling, traversing the streaks of paint and half-wondering if the painter could have done a better job. "I...I just realised something."

"What was it?" Nagisa says. His hands scrunch up in his lap, anxious. What could possibly prompt Rei to behave like this...?

"One day, you and I are either going to get married or we're going to separate," Rei says after a pause. He is still looking at he ceiling, not daring to look to Nagisa, to see how that makes him feel.

Nagisa simply stares. What made him realise that, he has no idea, but now it's a question nagging at his mind too - which one will be their fate?

When Nagisa doesn't reply, Rei speaks once more. "I'm not sure I'm ready for either option, to be honest, but..." He finally meets Nagisa's eyes. The fear inside of him, the anxiety of knowing what Nagisa thought of his feelings, it twists and writhes, but he forces it down. "I can't imagine a life without you, Naigsa-kun."

When Nagisa's eyes widen, he asks himself, was that the right thing to say? and the anxiety lurches upon him, wanting to tear back every syllable, to have never mentioned his realisation at all.

However, Nagisa simply blushes and says, "Are you proposing, Rei-chan?!"

Rei blanches before his face turns beet red. "N-n-no! O-of course not, we're far too young for commitments like that, why would you say that- I-I mean, not that I'd be opposed to marrying you in the future, but it isn't even legal here yet-" He trails off as a golden giggle surfaces, breaking his embarrassment in two and replacing it with confusion. "Nagisa-kun...?"

Why is Nagisa laughing? Oh god, did I offend him or something, he must think I'm so ridiculous right now I can't believe how stupid I am being-

"Rei-chan, you huge dork!" Nagisa says through the giggles, trying to calm them so he can speak properly. "We've got loads of time to think about things like that, don't worry about it now!"

Rei stares at Nagisa as he calms down, his anxiety falling back into the pit of his stomach. Ah, so he's just ignoring it.

But then Nagisa looks over to Rei, his eyes shining and his smile brighter than any future Rei has planned for himself, and once again he can't believe that out of all people, Nagisa fell in love with him.

(Not that he dislikes himself - in fact, he believes he is a rather fine specimen, however taking into account how much Nagisa teases him and how little Rei thought of love before Nagisa came along, he would never have thought such a beautiful and popular boy would choose someone like him. It just seemed to go against his character, and yet made it up perfectly, and Rei couldn't be more lucky.)

"I wouldn't mind being married to you, Rei-chan."

Rei felt like he could swim all the way to a country where gay marriage was legal right now. "Really?" he breathes, because Nagisa has just said he wouldn’t mind being by his side for a significant amount of time and he honestly cannot believe it and it feels like his heart is about to beat out of his chest and Nagisa would willingly marry him good lord.

Nagisa nods, blushing but still smiling, still looking at him. Then he pouts, looking slightly annoyed, and Rei can almost predict what is coming. "Unless you grind your teeth when you sleep and you boss me around the house, then I don't know if I'd survive!"

To go along with the teasing, Rei scoffs. "I will have you know, I would make the perfect husband! Due to work I would not be able to greet my partner home with a freshly-cooked meal, but any time I am home before they are, I would strive to create the best home any partner could ever come home to! And I do not grind my teeth in my sleep!"

Nagisa laughs. "Sure, Rei-chan, I'll believe it when I see it."

"You see it every time you sleep over!"

As much as Rei tries to act indignant, he cannot help but laugh along with Nagisa as they fall back into the pillows, both feeling much more satisfied now that the inevitable future conversation had been dealt with.

"I love you, Rei-chan."

"I love you too, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa tilts his head up to meet Rei halfway, sealing their lips in a chaste kiss, as though sealing the deal of their companionship.

_as we are,  
for as long as we are._


End file.
